


On the nice list

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Companion Piece, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Tom and Becky enjoy some time together after the kids are put to bed on Christmas Eve, and Becky gives Tom his early Christmas gift.Outtake from my fic "A Merry Fucking Christmas", taking it a little more literally. Barely a plot, lots of FEELINGS, shameless smut. This takes place during their first night there at the cabin and on early Christmas morning.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	On the nice list

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Merry Fucking Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035880) by [RobinWritesChirps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps). 



> This is incredibly horny and I blame Becky Barnes. You made the choice to open this and read the tags and reach this, though, so I’m not sorry.

She stopped him before he could enter the bedroom. Her fingers tapped against his chest lightly and she gave him a coy smile.

"Wait here for a sec."

He couldn't stop a grin at the door she closed behind herself. A glance down the staircase – if the kids were still awake, they were not leaving their room. One kid in particular, thank goodness, for sure too busy staring at her phone if she didn’t go to sleep soon. The walls of the cabin were sturdy and surely wide enough. Becky took a few minutes before rapping at the door to let him know he could open it. She was sitting on the bed when he walked in and the next breath was robbed from him.

"Holy shit..."

All the pretty parts of her clad with the shortest dress Tom had ever seen her in, just covered enough to make him crave to tear off the rest. As bright red as all the decorations downstairs, trimmed with white but clashing so gorgeous against the ginger hair falling elegantly over her bare collarbones. Striped socks up to her thighs, a Christmas hat with a little bell at the end that jingled as she cocked her head at him seductively.

"Have you been a good boy, Tommy?"

The door was slammed shut behind him. He let out a growl as he struggled to shrug off his flannel shirt as fast as possible to join her on the bed and Becky squealed with delight as he gently pushed her into the mattress, lying her down underneath him to kiss her with all the passion in his heart. Her legs caught around his waist and he trapped one in front of his chest, kissing along her calf, silky red and white stripes against his cheek.

"These look so fucking hot," he groaned. " _You_ look so fucking hot."

He had never been much of a poet, never in his life, but Becky grinned into his kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck to better take the advances. Half folded into herself, snug around him, she was the best and only treat her cared for. Her hips rolled into him and he was getting hard, rocking back into the motion easily in a simile of love making.

"Merry fucking Christmas," he muttered against the skin of her neck.

He popped the upper button of the dress open to cup a breast in his palm and his thumb circled a nipple soon firm under the touch.

"Now I feel dumb cause I just got you books and trinkets."

Her giggle turned whimper when Tom pursed his lips around the other nipple to tease and toy.

"You're packing something else I want," she told him and the boldness of her made him rock hard, desperate to love her all the more. "I promise that."

Under the short, short dress, she was wearing equally bright red panties and Tom took special delight in rubbing her through them, making a damp patch as Becky moaned out her excitement. Pushing the fabric aside, he touched her clit, then the wetness under, but he could take it no longer.

"You'll make me crazy some day," he said.

He climbed off the bed again to pull off his tank top, eager to feel skin against skin, and Becky sat up to unbuckle his belt, dropping the pants to the ground but Tom stopped her hand short of touching him and lay her back on the bed instead. He lined up her hips flush with the edge. Sinking to his knees, he nearly tore off the panties so hastily he tugged them down. Becky gave him a smile which he gave back easily, naturally. He kissed each leg from the socked toes to the upper thigh before hooking them over his shoulders and finally, Tom dove to his Christmas present.

" _Tom_ ," Becky moaned prettily.

Tongue pressing inside, like he wanted to drown in her and never, ever go back, fingers heavy and already insistent at her clit, she was utterly delicious. He loved her all the more in these moments they lost each other in the pleasure he brought her. Together, they dropped all their concerns and there was nothing beyond this bed that could ever perturb them to be as naughty as they wanted. He forgot everything beyond the obscene display of her bare breasts bursting from the top of the dress, one hand fondling herself, the other arm comfortably spread on the bed as she took his caress flawlessly.

"You taste so good, babe," he said in a slur, drunk on love, on lust. "So sweet."

He pushed down his boxers just enough to wrap his hand around his dick, a small treat for himself but the bulk of the show was just her and he quickly lost the focus. He was too worked up already and after just a few pumps he stopped altogether for the much, much better effort of pleasing Becky. The bell of her hat was making some faint sound under her head as she threw it back.

"You eat me good, Tom," she said, as she knew how much Tom craved to hear her. "You’re so good to me."

His tongue circling and lapping her clit, first softly but getting more passionate the longer he went, encouraged by Becky’s fingers burying in his hair and holding tight. He pushed one finger in, a second one, groaned at how wet he felt her, how hot around him. Her feet were digging into his back and keeping him close and the feel of soft fabric on her soles was driving him mad. His legs were aching him from the position but he could have stayed here forever, he wanted to.

Becky, though, came fast and she came hard. He was grateful that the master bedroom was upstairs for the unrestrained moan she gave him, though it was music to his ears. A tight vice clenched and pulsed around his fingers and her legs around his shoulders trembled. A hand tugging his hair, the other bunching up the bedsheet, her back arched up and Tom’s heart beat strong with pride and desire. When she eventually came back down, the smile she gave him was anything but sated.

"Come here," she said and sat up, bouncing in excitement.

He stood up and tried to flex his stiff legs − some days, he felt like an old man − but Becky caught him by the waistband and pulled him close. First her fingers, then her lips too wrapped around him and Tom groaned at her eagerness. The caress of her tongue along him as she took him deeper was caught up with her hands and he fought not to thrust back. The hat was falling and covering her eyes – he pushed it up to look into them. She stopped for a short moment, rubbing him with soft fingers to keep the interest awake.

"Merry Christmas, Tom."

He huffed in laughter, which seemed to make her all the happier to go on. She kissed the tip of his dick a dozen times open-mouthed, toying him and leaving him panting before she took him in again. She had always, always known how to play him, the one skill his beautiful wife possessed he could never brag about to anyone. In the privacy of their own, though, he enjoyed it tremendously.

"Babe," he muttered and held her face softly, smiling down at her, half hazy, half thrilled with how much he wanted her. "Babe, I wanna be in you."

His dick popped out of her mouth and her fingers were tight around him now, her grin wicked. She sat up a little straighter. The hat jingled.

"We can make that happen,"she replied.

For a few seconds they stared at each other and only smiled but when they moved, it was with a rush and a fit of giggles. Becky was pressed comfortably into the pillows and Tom stepped out of his boxers for good this time before taking his place between her legs. A flush of excitement spread across her cheeks, hot and ready for him and beckoning him to her even faster.

"You’re so hot," he said again. Becky giggled again, giddy with anticipation. Her legs circled his waist expectantly and Tom caught them and pushed them up even higher, her knees up to her shoulders before he guided himself inside of her. "You're the hottest."

The calves rested on his elbows shakily as Tom made the most passionate love to her he could, the most sincere, and Becky's mirth gave way to pleasure. Her arms rested contentedly above her head and she took the thrusts of him so beautifully, moans and sighs and soft whispers to prompt him on. She was deliciously snug around him and Tom felt caught in a slice of heaven.

Looking into Becky's eyes, he still saw the same girl he had fallen in love with, the girl he had lost his virginity to, the girl he would have gone to hell and back to marry. He had never expected that he actually would. But gazing down at her, the woman he had married after all and loved deeper, better than before, he knew that solace existed now and was found right in the gray-blue eyes of Becky Houston.

"I love you," he said in a low voice, perhaps a little too seriously but Becky touched his face tenderly in reply, took his declaration just as fondly as it was given. "I love you so much, Beck."

He loved her for the girl in ponytails he had fallen for the day they had met, he loved her for the strong, brave, resilient woman she had grown into. He loved her for their trust, as she was the only person who could relieve his broken soul only because he did hers. He loved their marriage, the depth of their intimacy, their family and the future they were laying together day by day. His heart was suddenly too full and he could only hope his kisses conveyed a fraction of the emotions that moved him.

"And I love you, Tom," she whispered back. She smiled. "And I love when you make love to me."

"That old thing, huh?" He grinned, getting more cocky.

He pulled up her legs for the reward of her groan at the deeper thrusts and the lazy satisfied blink of her eyes. The dress was pooling at her waist from top and bottom and he wondered if she would keep it. He might feel much more festive any time of the year if she did.

"Do you want me to get on top?" She asked but Tom shook his head.

"You made the effort," he said with a goofy grin. "I do the work."

She snorted but didn’t protest him at all. She seemed so pleased by the attentions anyways, her pretty pink face that wouldn’t stop smiling framed by the legs he held up, the most enticing sight he could have ever imagined. Becky was made of pure wonder, all the good qualities in the world wrapped in a glittering pretty box. Tonight, that was only for him to open. His fingers circled her clit and he felt her on the edge again. At his fingertips, around his dick, she was soaked with pleasure and he took foolish pride in knowing he was the source of it.

"You do the work, alright," she sighed and her head fell back into the pillows, only staring up at him with adoring lidded eyes.

He knew he was close, but he could feel that she was closer and applied himself to giving her the best end of the show she deserved. The second time she came was softer, a more gradual progression, but the way she clamped around his dick was for him on another level of hot and he groaned and stayed there buried deep in her for as long as he felt her so tight. They smiled at each other so intimately, so tenderly as he gave a last few deeper thrusts before he came as well, finally relieved. He felt the slick drip out of her as he pulled out and dropped her legs. They flopped back on the bed with a slight bounce that made them smile and he gave her a kiss before rolling off of her.

Of course, the same dull late night routine as ever, cleaning up in the bathroom, a pee break before bed, brushing their teeth, a glass of water. Love lay in moments like these just the same as the ones before, living around one another, making a home. Tom came back to the bedroom to Becky neatly folding the dress, hat and socks she slid back into a bag he had not even noticed on their drive to the cabin − though he had been the one loading and unloading the car both times. He wouldn’t mind Becky keeping other such secrets if he reaped the same rewards.

"Hey there," he said, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. "Come to bed with me?"

She turned with a smile in corner and took a quick kiss on the lips before unwrapping his arms from her waist. Turning around, she pushed him back towards the bed and when they fell back on the bed to bury under the covers, she snuggled so close to him he almost felt like they were one and the same. Their breaths rose and felt quietly in unison. Becky kissed his shoulder, he kissed her hair and held her even closer. He closed his eyes.

"Are you thinking about tomorrow?" Becky asked.

His eyes snapped open but Becky wasn’t looking at him, so he closed them again. His fingertips traced the shape of her back leisurely and Becky sighed warmly against his shoulder.

"Now I am," he said. "I’m… excited. I think."

Skin on skin, pleasantly hot under the blankets, he couldn’t remember any of his stress from prior. Not just the evening, though that had certainly taken his mind off, but the day had been bliss. They were a family together, he knew, long before the girls saw the paper form that would legally make them so. Becky smiled and nodded and Tom basked in the tickling caress of her hair with the motion. He arranged them a little more comfortably for sleep, spooning her against him.

"Me too," she said and yawned. She took Tom’s arm for a pillow and made herself all cozy. "I’m sure it’ll go great. Goodnight, babe."

"Night, Becky."

Tom tucked his face into her hair, held her close and fell asleep easily.

He woke before the break of dawn. Becky's body was still nestled in his embrace, soft and mellow in his arms. He held her flush, kissed the back of her neck. It was much too early, but he ought to have known better as she stirred to slow awareness within an instant. He felt a smile against his arm on the pillow, numb with the position but awakened by a kiss and tickling hair sliding against his skin as she turned halfway into his arms. Her eyes were squinting with slumber still and she reached up to hold his face. Her smile warmed him up to the core.

"Early bird, Tommy Houston?"

He kissed the tip of her nose, finding it very cold, and hugged her closer.

"I've slept enough," he said. "For the first time, I think I'm as excited as the kids."

She wrapped her arms around his neck to warm herself up and Tom eagerly gave back the demanded embrace as he pressed her into the bed for hot kisses. Her skin burned up so easily under his touch, a furnace right at the surface.

"You feel excited," she replied as she trapped a leg between hers.

He snorted. Pulling the covers tighter over them made the little cocoon very comfortable and getting warmer. He'd have to rekindle the fire downstairs when they got up but for now, he had his hot little ginger fire right here in bed.

"Not like _that_." He kissed her. Her chilly fingertips trailed down his naked belly, warming up as they went, till she wrapped her hand around his dick. He shuddered at the sudden still cold contact but the touch heated up as she stroked him leisurely and she smiled up at him with a quirk of the eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a bit like that now."

Becky of course had him at her mercy whenever she touched him and knew it all too well. He loved her for this, for the teasing glint in her eyes as he pushed himself slightly into the touch. He loved seeing her playful, for he knew how difficult it had been for her to find that in herself again.

"A little bit, big guy?" She retorted, tightening her fingers around him – she'd gotten him hard before he could realize her magic.

Her toes were climbing up his calf teasingly − maybe she ought to have kept the socks on for her own comfort − basking in his warmth.

"Why are you teasing?" He grinned. "Do you wanna mock me?"

He buried his smile in her neck, her hair, leaving there a path of soft kisses. He loved the feel of her hand at his dick against her thighs, he loved the warm skin of her neck, the taste and smell of it when he kissed it.

"Never," she said and he loved her for the tease, for how carefree she could be with him. "You’re the light of my life, I would never dare."

"I am, huh?"

Nuzzling her neck comfortably, the crook of her shoulder, he kissed his path down her collarbone to her breasts, smooth and round and perfect, delicious under his tongue.

"You’re my best Christmas gift," she said with a contented sigh. Her hand dropped him to catch onto his shoulders comfortably. "I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you."

He parted her legs a little better and leaned up on an elbow to look into her eyes when his fingers pressed inside her. He loved the way she bit her lip, the spark in her eyes. Loving Becky was something as easy and natural as breathing, but being loved by her was a feat he never failed to treasure.

"And I, you."

Two fingers pumping leisurely in and out, pressing up for her pleasure, every slide smoother than before as she got into the attentions he paid her. He kissed her breasts again, sucked on a nipple, happy and unhurried. Slick fingers pulling out and teasing the clit a little, then diving back in and marveling at how loose she was getting with every slide.

"Do we have time before the kids get up?"

She nodded her answer. He loved how cozy she looked underneath him, the tousled hair clouding around her face.

"We have all the time in the world," she whispered and her voice sounded like magic.

Her hand sought him again and their eyes were solely on each other as she drove him between her legs deep inside of her. Never in his life, not when they were kids and, if possible at all, even less so now, could he ever get enough of Becky, of the feel of her arms around him and her beautiful eyes boring up into his as he made love to her. The most basic desire of all, he supposed, bound them together but the miracle of it never lost its effects on him. The snug embrace of her arms mimicking the vice below around his dick, he felt like he had found every treasure known to man, like he had everything he could ever, ever wish for right here in the affections of Becky Barnes, of Becky Houston.

"You're so warm," he said in the same low voice for fear of breaking the spell. "And you feel so good, babe."

Under the covers her legs tightened around his up over his thighs. He kissed her. He touched her face close to his and kissed her more. The fabric rustled softly against his back with every slow thrust, deep but unhurried, enjoying every second. He felt every detail all the better when he took the time to bask in them. Leaning his elbows around her face, nothing existed beyond her kisses and her embrace.

"Can you come like this?" He whispered into her ear and kissed it.

Becky nodded lazily.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "You do me good, mister."

He huffed into the crook of her neck, smiling broadly.

"I want every Christmas to start like this," he said. He held her face, stroked her cheek and kissed it. "You’re my beautiful, beautiful wife and I love you."

"Then love me, Tom."

In the quiet early hours, he heard every tiny sound so acutely. Birds were singing outside, but in here all he cared for was the sound of skin meeting skin, the crinkle of fabric around them as he tried to keep them warm and snug under the covers and, chief of all, Becky’s breath and moans at his ear. Every thrust was met with a roll of her hips and, even leisurely as they went, the breath was turning panting, hot against his skin.

"Just a little more," she begged, "And harder."

Tom kissed and sucked on her neck as he obeyed the command, pulling out a little more, pushing back in a little deeper, a little faster, nothing like the night before but he had already found a million ways of loving Becky and he would find more every time they came together. She was all so receptive and her arms were tighter around him, gripping his shoulders and neck, exposing hers to more caresses he was more than thrilled to pay.

"Tom… I’m gonna…"

When she came under him, she dug her fingers so sharp into his shoulders he wondered if she would leave a mark. The thought made him silly and happy and he grinned into the skin of her neck. Her heavy breath at his ear, the embrace of her was overwhelming, the grip around his dick too much and irresistible. Under his lips, the pulse of her heart was racing.

"Becky," he muttered warmly in her ear.

Another thrust of his hips and he loved how well she took him as she was slowly coming back from her high, how perfectly at peace he felt. She was toying with his hair gently, pressing soft kisses against his face and Tom picked up a quicker pace to push himself past the edge. He came muffling a groan in her shoulder and the last few thrusts were more erratic before he stopped there still. Becky kissed his hair, caressed his back and Tom crashed comfortably in her embrace.

"That was so nice," she said softly.

He nodded. If he closed his eyes, he was certain he could fall right back to sleep still half buried in Becky, even on top of her. Of course, she would have other plans but Tom let the cuddles linger for as long as they could without moving. All that mattered was his wife holding him close and sluggishly covering him with gentle kisses on every part she could reach between his face and his shoulder. Their faces turned, so close together their foreheads touched, and Tom felt more perfectly at peace than he had ever thought he would as their breaths mingled together.

A loud knock came at the door and startled both of them. Lex’s voice came through.

"Everybody decent?"

Decent was just about the last thing Tom and Becky were. With a new hurry this morning, he rolled off of her and rummaged his bag for some pajamas he knew he had packed.

"Tim's shaking, I don't think he's gonna last much longer so if you wanna see him open the gifts…"

"Yeah, yeah, we’re coming!"

Lex snorted but they heard her walk down the stairs. Tom had been so rushed to get dressed he had buttoned the shirt wrong and Becky patiently unbuttoned him to do it proper this time. She arranged his collar neatly and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Back in her onesie, she looked just about as adorable as she had looked enticing the night before. Christmas really was a time for everything.


End file.
